It's You
by aminerklarinen
Summary: It's not until he's made to share a hotel room with Kai that Ray finally realizes his formerly "platonic" crush on the guy is actually as non-platonic and as sexual as can be. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

KAI HIWATARI put his bag down on the table, the metal clasps on it making a loud _clank_ing noise against the glass top. He looked at himself in the wide mirror on top of the dresser.

_Tomorrow…_he thought. _Tomorrow's the day. _He reached up and touched one of the blue triangles slashed onto his cheeks in war-paint. His fingers came away slightly sweaty, oily, and he knew he'd have to trace over them again soon. He unzipped one of the front pockets of his backpack when Ray came into the room.

"Hey," the black-haired boy said, a slightly shy smile etched across his features. To be completely honest, he was feeling nervous sharing a room with Kai; Max had previously described the experience as daunting, and you had to go around the guy like you were stepping on eggshells. That is to say, Max hadn't known what pissed Kai off and what didn't, and so did nothing but lie around in bed whenever the Hiwatari was around. Ray had sniffed at his recount of a so-called ordeal, but now that he was here, he knew exactly what the blonde had been talking about.

Kai nodded politely at Ray, and continued searching through his bag for the squeeze-tube of blue war paint. He found it and set it down on the table next to his pack. Ray plunked his own bag next to Kai's.

"How was your flight?" he asked. Kai had silently insisted he sit apart from them for some unknown reason, and Ray was itching to know why. Kai had a tumultuous history, and Ray wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with either the Blade Sharks or his father.

"It was alright," Kai answered coolly. He screwed open the tube, wondering whether to take a shower now or later.

_Later, _he thought resolutely. He replaced the lid and moved away from the table, pulling his jacket off in the process. There were two double beds in the hotel room, and Kai habitually chose the one nearest to the balcony: he always needed a breather, and didn't want to walk unnecessarily to get to it. He was dumping his jacket on the bed when Ray said, "Hey, I like that one,"

Kai looked at him expressionlessly. Ray faltered a bit. The way the sunlight fell across Kai's features made Ray inwardly confess that he always had a sort of guy-crush on him: not the type that made your heart race and made you blush, but the type where you admired someone and kind of wanted to be _them. _A platonic kind of thing. Ray gulped.

"Um…you take it," he said hastily. Kai wrinkled his nose.

"Do you want it?" he asked, not knowing where the question came from, because normally he _never _relented. Ray shrugged.

"Um, it's just—nah, I think I'll take this one instead. Don't worry, Kai,"  
Ray picked up his bag again and put it on the bed further from the balcony. Kai watched him for a beat, then folded his jacket and put it on top of the blanket.

* * *

"Alright!" Tyson looked excitedly at the rows of buffet tables. "Now this is what I call dinner! I don't know about you guys but I'm _off!_" he whipped off his cap and raced to the first buffet table, grabbing a plate, clamping a fork between his teeth and shoveling sliced roast beef onto said plate. Max raced after him, looking apologetically at Ray and Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes. He never understood how someone could be so excited to see _food. _

"You going?"

Kai nodded absentmindedly. "Let's go,"

Ray walked ahead of him. He grabbed two plates and handed one over to Kai.

"Mm," Kai said. He immediately skipped the salad section and walked on to the pasta bar. Ray eyed his slightly muscular back, an odd tingling sensation washing over his body.

Ray put rice, fried chicken and stir-fried vegetables with vermicelli on his plate. He deftly served himself a bowl of French onion soup, then went back the table, where Tyson had three plates laid out, spanning around him. He sat next to the guy.

"I guess you're hungry, eh, Tyson?" he asked amiably, noticing for the first time how different the atmosphere was around Tyson. He was kind of grateful for it, actually—it felt positively stifling around Kai. Well, alone with Kai anyway. As if on cue, Ray's temporary room-mate walked over and sat down across from him.

"Man, Kai, you eat too little!" Tyson managed to say through a mouthful of potato. Kai looked at him with disgust and made an incision in his steak. Ray lowered his head, trying desperately to ignore the new feeling in his stomach. He picked up one of the chicken drumsticks with his fingers and was bringing it up to his mouth when Kai's knee brushed against his. Ray looked up instantly and almost dropped his chicken, wondering if he had just imagined it—it had felt so surreal, so soft and fleeting, yet somehow too _firm _to be accidental. But Kai was just eating, gnawing hard on his meat. He sensed Ray looking at him and glanced at him in a way that said _what are you looking at? _Ray shook his head lightly. He definitely imagined it—he should've known that from the start anyways. _Kai wouldn't do that sort of thing. _

As the dinner continued, with many glares and yells from either end of the table, Ray felt his nerves grow. He'd never had these before, and he was getting kind of scared. He wondered if this was how Max felt on sharing a room with Kai—if so, Ray made a mental note to house Kai in a single and the rest of them could have doubles.

_This is an inane situation, _he thought. _I am really just being ridiculous. _

"Hey, Kai, where're you going?" Max said in a half-whine. Ray snapped out of his reverie and looked up at the guy across from him, who had slid back his chair and was now standing with his arms folded as always.

"I'm tired," was all Kai said. Then he left, with Ray watching him go worriedly. He got up too, saying, "I'll check on him," hastily to Tyson, Max and Kenny. He jogged passed the buffet tables once more. Kai walked fast, and was standing by the golden elevators. The UP button was lit up. The Hiwatari glanced disinterestedly at Ray as he came.

"Kai, are you okay?"

Kai sniffed. "I said it before," he said slowly. "I'm tired," _You worry too much, Ray. _

"Oh,"

Kai raised an eyebrow. Ray had sounded somehow disappointed. It piqued Kai's curiosity. Ray scratched his elbow nervously and licked his lips, which were still salty from dinner. _Why do I feel so—_

That brush on the knee, imaginary or not, had awaken every cell in Ray's body and he was on high alert. He felt jumpy.

The elevator dinged. Kai walked in and pressed the 19 button. Ray jogged in when he finally realized the doors were closing and he—

"You finished dinner then?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah,"

Silence swamped the elevator as they rode up. Ray pressed himself into the opposite corner of the elevator, wanting both a good view of Kai and to get as far away from him as possible.

"Your face—your—," _your paint is smudging. _

"I know," Kai interrupted. He put a hand over his cheek. "I'm going to…," he trailed off, figuring it didn't really matter. Ray just coughed into his fist. Thankfully, the elevator had arrived at their floor and Ray whipped out, slowing his pace so that Kai could go first. He didn't want the guy's laser beam eyes on his back.

Kai inserted their keycard, and when the light above their door knob turned green, he pulled it back out again. He went in and flicked on the lights as Ray just watched him helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to take a shower if you don't want it," Kai unraveled the white scarf around his neck and threw it across the room. He started to unbuckle his belt, right there, right then, and Ray couldn't help but watch. He knew normally he was repulsed by staring at a person of the same sex _stripping…_but this was Kai Hiwatari, and Kai Hiwatari was packing some serious muscle.

Ray turned away and glimpsed through his hair, trying not to appear obvious. Kai pulled his belt out from the loops, and his pants visibly loosened around his hips. Ray gulped.

_He's not doing this on purpose…is he? _

It all looked very purposeful, but so innocent—Ray couldn't decide _what _the guy was thinking. _I mean…who else just stands there and takes off all his clothes…_

Kai looped the heavy belt around his forearm and began pulling his tight black singlet off his head: since normally it was tucked into his pants, the whole process was made even more delicious. The fabric was removed smooth as silk, and Ray's crotch grew hot.

_Damn—_

Kai glanced over at this roommate with little emotion on his features.

"Ray, can you pass me my paint?"

_What? _Ray's mind screamed. He nodded, trying to maintain his composure, at least superficially.

"O-okay,"

He grabbed the tube and walked slowly over to Kai. Close up, Kai's body looked even _better. _Ray scanned it quickly with his cat-like eyes. Kai put his shirt over an arm. He'd seen the look on Ray's face…and the Hiwatari wanted him to know that it was alright to stare.

"Do you like it, Ray?" he asked slowly. Ray's bottom lip quivered a little.

"Huh?"

Kai stepped close to Ray. He put his belt and shirt aside on the dresser, glancing at both their reflections in the wide mirror above it. He exhaled loudly in the still air. He reached out and put his hands on Ray's hips. The black-haired Beyblader uttered a single, incoherent word, but didn't step back. He knew the blush that had flushed across his cheeks were highly apparent.

_How can he be so confident? …I'm not even obvious..._

"I know you like me Ray," Kai leaned forward, touching their heads together. He slid one of his hands around, his touch just grazing the top of Ray's butt, and grabbed the length of hair that he kept wrapped up in a thin tendril. His mouth was teasingly close to Ray's, and Kai knew they looked irresistible as he talked.

Ray swallowed hard. _How does he know? I never—_

Kai breathed in Ray's slightly spicy scent and he let his tongue flick between his lips, trying to seduce the guy. Ray squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if it was a dream. _Just go with the flow, Ray Kon. Just go with the—_

Kai kissed him.

Hard.

Ray was unfamiliar, and Kai's lips felt so good and firm against his own. It made Ray wonder if Kai had done this before.

"Mmmm…," Kai's hands flew all over Ray, pushing his shirt up, feeling beneath the waistband of his pants. He felt around and found the yellow buckles that undid Ray's shirt. As he unbuttoned them slowly, he sank his tongue deeper into the hot cave of Ray's mouth, urging the boy to kiss him back, only slightly annoyed that the boy was so passive.

_Don't worry…you can't stay like this for very long. _

Kai peeled Ray's shirt apart and pushed it off. It fell the ground, pooling around Ray's feet. The Kon felt nervous, even more than before. He didn't know what to do, because he felt foolish and childish around Kai. Inexperienced. He was worried that whatever he did would make Kai dismiss him as a shit lay. _But if I don't do anything, he'll_—

Ray accidentally bit down hard on Kai's lip. He tried to pull away, his eyes wide with nerves, but Kai pulled him in again.

"Don't worry," he breathed, panting a little. "That's hot,"

_What's hot? _Ray thought restlessly, but as Kai's hand slid down the front of his pants, he lost his mind. His eyes fluttered a little and his muscles slackened. There were waves and waves of that tingling sensation Ray got whenever he touched himself, but they were never as good as _this. _Kai had his hands grasped around Ray's member, and was taking his time with it, feeling each bump, each patch of skin. He could practically smell the horniness rising in Ray and he smiled a little to himself. He never failed to reel people in, and Ray had to be the best catch yet.

_Even if he may be a little lacking in the experience area…but I can fix that. _

He squeezed a little more firmly and at this Ray let out a yelp and pulled away from their kissing. Kai kept his hand inside his pants and smiled at the guy.

"Relax, Ray," he stepped closer again and pulled the boy's pants down inch by inch, until his boner was no longer covered by the fabric. Kai pushed Ray back towards his bed. "It's easy. And fun. I'll show you,"

Ray fell back on the bed, a little eager, a little reluctant. And one hundred percent on edge.

"It's always good before a tournament," Kai grabbed Ray's hand and put it against the tent in the Hiwatari's own pants. He moaned a little. On seeing that expression on Kai's face, Ray felt something in him unfurl and he reached up, pulling the guy down onto him at full force. He kissed him firmly, mashing his lips against his, the whole room now filled with loud sucking and kissing noises. Ray pushed Kai's pants further down his legs.

_Mmm…yeah, that's it Ray. That's the stuff. _

_I never knew you were into this…_Ray thought. _Kai, you're—_

Ray jolted on the spot. He hadn't realized Kai was kissing him downwards, working his way down his fellow Beyblader's body, making sure every bit was kissed. Kai paused just above Ray's crotch, his face hovering there tantalizingly.

"You want it?"

Ray groaned in impatience: _every fiber of my body is waiting for you, Kai. _He reached down slowly, still slightly hindered by his desire to impress the guy, and grabbed a lock of his grey hair. He swallowed, not trusting his voice to speak, his throat felt so strained, and his breathing was shallow. He felt like he was on top of the world, it—

_Holy. Shiiiiii…_

Kai took the thing in his mouth, getting a feel for its girth, its length; he paused halfway and moved out again, watching Ray carefully through his grey fringe.

_I wanna see what you like, Ray. _

He reached up and formed a ring with his forefinger and thumb. He got a firm grip around it and began pumping it, moving his mouth in and out simultaneously; Ray writhed and clutched at the bedspread.

"Hnnn…,"

A sweat had broken out on his forehead, and locks of black hair were sticking to his face.

_Fff…._

Kai stopped, the acrid, salty tang of pre-cum in his mouth. He spat it out hastily and crawled up to Ray's face, kissing him, purging himself of the taste. He angled Ray's chin up to get even deeper. He pulled away slightly, the hot wetness of their mixed saliva squelching as he did so:

"You wanna do it now?" Kai murmured. He didn't wait for Ray's answer and lifted the guy's hair up and out of the way. He took Ray's earlobe into his mouth and played with it between his lips.

Ray panted and glanced at the door as he heard voices. As they neared, they were distinctly Tyson, Max and Kenny's. Ray froze, but Kai kept going at his ear. He sort of had an ear fetish.

"Mmm…,"

"Kai—,"

"Shut up," Kai said. "They won't' come in,"

There was a knock at the door. Ray sat up instinctively and suddenly felt even hotter and more pressured. _What if—_

"Relax," Kai said, his face contorted a little in disgust. He pushed Ray back down to the bed. "They can't come in,"

He sucked at Ray's neck, even though the guy was barely paying attention.

"Hey! You two! Open the darn door!"

"_Ty_son! What if they're asleep?" Kenny said in a hushed, warning, worried tone. Ray heard some scuffling.

"Yeah, right! They're probably wasting away all our money using the paid television channel!"

"Kai! Ray! Don't worry, Tyson's kind of—,"

"I'M NOT DRUNK!"

"He's drunk!" Max shouted. Ray heard more scuffling and then the noises faded. Kai lifted his head.

"They're gone," Ray said matter-of-factly. At the angle he was, he could examine Kai's entire, _naked _body. His eyes raced over the ripples of muscle, the slight fuzz of hair, the way his hard package looked against Ray's own…

"He's _drunk_?" Kai said in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something more when Ray grasped his cheeks and pulled him down again. Their legs moved together a little, messing up the blanket.

"You like it, don't you…,"

_Man—he certainly talks more in bed. _

"Okay," Kai grunted and nudged Ray a little, telling him to turn over. Ray hesitated, unsure. He didn't need experience to know that it hurt. Kai ignored the guy's clear nervousness, just wanting to get to it before the feeling faded.

"I'll be careful," Kai ran a single finger down the side of Ray's torso as he said this. Ray shivered a little. He was never one to kneel down and kiss another person's ass, to be so influenced he was at their beck and call, but Kai was definitely an exception. Even though Ray was fearfully anticipating the experience that was only a possibility at the moment, he knew it wasn't long before he was going to give in, and only because he wanted Kai.

_And I've wanted you so much. _

"Kai,"

Kai glanced at him in annoyance, but softened when he saw the look on Ray's face. Like he wanted to tell him something. It made him look slightly dopey.

"What is it?"

Ray paused a little before speaking up, his heart pounding. Kai was still kneeling over him, his entire body exposed, his blue war paint looking as hot as ever.

"How could you tell? That I…," Ray left the sentence unfinished. _He'll know what I'm talking about. _

Kai smirked. "Don't tell me the looks you give me are the same as any old look you give everyone else,"

Ray's mouth opened and closed. He didn't quite know what Kai was going on about.

Kai sighed and slumped forward, lying on top of Ray, his body pulsating with heat. It felt great against Ray's skin.

"So show me," Kai whispered. _Give yourself to me. _

Ray closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt Kai move, and felt the Hiwatari's mouth envelope his dick once more. He cried out as Kai's teeth just grazed his shaft. He looked down at the guy, who was looked at him expectantly with Ray's penis still in his mouth. It looked fucking hot, and all of a sudden, Ray was convinced. He nudged Kai upwards. The grey-haired boy understood completely and smiled foxily.

_Oh, Ray. _

Ray turned over onto all fours. Kai took the opportunity to feel the guy up again, breathing loudly, unashamed.

"I'll be careful," he promised. He held his boner in place and glanced at Ray again.

"You ready?"  
Ray nodded. "J…just do it,"

_You said it. _

Kai pushed in. He let out a throaty noise as he felt Ray's insides part to accommodate his entrance. Kai persevered, and he felt Ray tense up beneath him. But no protests came from the other boy, and Kai knew it was good to go on.

"Oh…,"

Kai inched forward on his knees. He was deep, but could get deeper. Ray clenched his teeth, trying to get used to the feeling. It felt good, but foreign…but it was not dissimilar to what he'd guessed. _I'll…I'll get used to this. _

Kai pulled out completely again. He waited a moment, then re-inserted. Ray let out a whimper but it didn't stop the Hiwatari, who felt too on top of the game to stop. Ray bit his lower lip, not wanting the others to hear next door, and after a while he felt the knots in his stomach loosen. He was really starting to enjoy it.

And it didn't take long.

Kai had already been horny since his time on the flight, and had requested being away from the rest of the team so _he could be alone—_he'd made several trips to the toilet to sort himself out. But he hadn't been able to release himself completely.

Kai closed his eyes and sighed loudly as he came, the adrenaline that pumped through his body slowly dribbling to a standstill. He slowed the pace of his thrusting and pulled out.

"That was good…that…,"

Kai slid off the bed and grabbed a tissue, wrapping it around his member and wiping the cum off. Ray turned and looked at him, his eyes wide with excitement from the new experience.

_Still fresh, _Kai thought. Then he walked to the bathroom, _seriously _going to take a shower this time.

"Next up from the Bladebreakers… Ray!"

Ray got up from the bench. Tyson and Max pumped their fists in the air enthusiastically, and that usually brought a fire to Ray's insides, but this time, he looked at Kai.

The Hiwatari, as always, had one leg over the other, crossed arms and closed eyes. Shutting out the world, keeping himself at a distance. But he opened his eyes when he heard Ray's name announced. He smirked at the guy, as he always used to do, but this time there was a glimmer of something in his eyes.  
"Go, Ray," was all he said, but it was all Ray needed.


End file.
